Raoh
How Raoh joined the Tourney After he lost to Kenshiro before their foster father, Raoh refuses to accept his younger brother as the true inheritor of the technique and went rogue. Donning himself in armor and riding his mighty steed, Kokuoh (黒王号), Raoh dubs himself Ken-oh (拳王) or the "king of the fist". He desires to be recognized as the greatest warrior in heaven and rules with merciless cruelty. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted He stands with his arms crossed. After the announcer calls his name Raoh cracks his fists and does two punchs while the camera zooms saying "Prepare yourself for the power, of Raoh the Conqueror!". Special Attacks Hokuto Gosho Ha (Neutral) Raoh shoots a concentrated blast that can badly hurt enemies away. Hokuto Shinten Rai (Side) Raoh powers up and projects a destructive dome of energy around him. It blows his victims within range far away from him. Hokuto Hisho Hakai Ken (Up) Raoh crouches and does a powerful spinning uppercut like the Shinryuken, hitting anyone close to him 4 times. Hokuto Tensho Raigeki (Down) Raoh raises one of his hands and does a hard chop. It if connects, the opponent will be stuck in the ground for 3 seconds. Hokuto Raretsu Ken (Hyper Smash) Raoh raises his right hand saying "Feel the pain of your approaching death!" then swings it down. If he connects, he then does a barrage of rapid-fire punches. Finishing them off with a single kick, he crosses his arms saying "This is the power of Ken-Oh!"as they whirl away from him. Go no Ken Ougi (Final Smash) Raoh raises his hands glowing with powerful energy saying "Now you shall feel the strongest form of Hokuto Shinken!" Within 5 seconds, the Final Smash technique is determined by a button pressed. Tensho Honretsu (B) Raoh calmly waves his arms in front of him before joining them to fire a destructive energy blast. He then yells, "Go to heaven!" Hokuto Goten Sho (A) Raoh raises his fist towards the heavens and projects a powerful wave of energy towards the sky. People who stand close to him will get hurt by the waves of energy rising upwards. Hokuto Haten Kaijin (X) Raoh powers up a single fist, raising it briefly toward the heavens. He then smashes downward for a devastating blow forward. After the attack, Raoh yells, "Go to heaven!" Shichisei Tenshin (Y) Seven pillars of crimson energy erupt in the area in front of Raoh. Moments later, Raoh charges forward to barrel over anyone in his path. Kenoh Tensei Geki (B+A) Raoh summons a huge ball of energy to crash down on his foes. He then declares, "Feeble and pathetic!" Shu Renda (B+Y) Raoh does a barrage of rapid punches. After his 60th hit, blood explodes from the pores of the victim and he/she gives a Star KO scream while his/her life is taken from the stock. Bonus Costumes Raoh (Atomiswave).jpg|Fist of the North Star: The Twin Blue Stars of Judgment - History of the Fist Masters Appearance Raoh-comic.jpg|Manga Design Fist of the North Star: The Twin Blue Stars of Judgment - History of the Fist Masters Appearance Raoh's first Bonus Costume is based on his appearance in Fist of the North Star: The Twin Blue Stars of Judgment - History of the Fist Masters Appearance. To unlock this costume, one must complete the 100-Man Brawl with Raoh. Manga Design Raoh's second Bonus Costume is actually his manga appearance. To unlock this costume, one must win 10 VS Mode matches with Raoh. Victory Animations #Raoh calls up Kokuoh and mounts him saying "You are not worthy of fighting me, anyway." then rides away. #*Raoh calls up Kokuoh and mounts him saying "If I see your face again, Liu Bei, you will die." then rides away. (Liu Bei victories only) #*Raoh calls up Kokuoh and mounts him saying "Our next match will be a fatal one, Kenshiro." then rides away. (Kenshiro victories only) #Raoh does the Raretsu Ken at the empty air and says "Even if you team up, you will still be in a hospital bed or a cemetary.". #*Raoh does the Raretsu Ken at the empty air and says "Toki, never forget my name.". (Toki victories only) #*Raoh does the Raretsu Ken at the empty air and says "The Holy Empire crumbles at last!". (Thouzer victories only) #*Raoh does the Raretsu Ken at the empty air and says "You're moon falls now." (Sailor Moon victories only) #*Raoh does the Raretsu Ken at the empty air and says "Hurry along to hell, fire demon, and wait for me.". (Sailor Mars victories only) #Raoh kills a tiger with his bare hands saying "I will challenge all of heaven and the gods soon!". #*Raoh kills a tiger with his bare hands saying "Give my regards to our mother, Kaioh.". (Kaioh victories only) #*Raoh kills a tiger with his bare hands saying "You are but a fish without water.". (Sailor Mercury victories only) On-Screen Appearance Raoh dismounts his horse Kokuoh and throws away his helmet and cape saying "Even the gods quake in fear before the power of my fists.". Special Quotes *Virtue, benevolence, those mean nothing to Ken-Oh! (When fighting Liu Bei) *Kenshiro, it is time to prove who will be worthy of Yuria and the land once and for all! (When fighting Kenshiro) *The time for our duel has come, Toki! (When fighting Toki) *Jagi, you better discard those weapons at once! (When fighting Jagi) *So, you have seen the Death Star. (When fighting Rei) *This battle will be your last, Thouzer. (When fighting Thouzer) *Brother, you have abused your power long enough. (When fighting Kaioh) *Tell your principal to leave me be. (When fighting Ganryu) *You may be right. My art does come from Shura. (When fighting Anna) *The man who betrayed his father and children finally reveals himself. (When fighting Heihachi) *If you won't stop crying, I'll end it with my fists! (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *Due to the death of veteran Japanese voice actor Kenji Utsumi, Raoh shares his Japanese voice actor with Galactus, Ripto, Wizpig, Apocalypse, Beast Boy, the father of Krystal, Hercules, and Vincent Van Gore. *Raoh shares his gameplay English voice actor with Toshiie, Baek Doo San, Noxus, Guan Yu and Liu Bei. *Raoh shares his cutscene English voice actor with Pyron, Kuma, and Yoshihiro Shimazu. Tom Wyner also did M. Bison's English voice once, in Street Fighter II V. *Liu Bei, founder of the Shu Kingdom is Raoh's rival. His second rival is Super Sailor Moon. Category:Fist of the North Star characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume